Ballyk 150: Scenes From an Irish Village
by New Girl In Town
Summary: Their Heads moved close, their lips almost touching.“Assumpta.” Peter whispered, drawing away.Picks up at the beginning of series 2, For One Night Only. All Reviews much appreciated.
1. Ryan's Mother

Their Heads moved close, their lips almost touching.

"Assumpta." Peter whispered, drawing away.

"Don't," She said. "We have to finish it."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?" Her voice was part exasperation part coaxing.

He drew back sitting up straight, his eyes hardened.

"I'm a priest." He couldn't look at her, he was disgusted with himself.

"That's fine," Assumpta was quickly rebuilding her barriers. "Be a priest." The hurt was visible in her eyes.

Peter turned, "Assumpta..." he started.

"I have to go." She ran into the wings.

Peter slumped, hating himself. A moment later the doors opened and in walked Bishop Costello, Father Clohessy, Father Brady and Father Mac. They were closely followed by Brendan and Padraig.

"Ah, Father Clifford!" Father Mac smiled, "And where is Miss Fitzgerald?" he continued a cold glint in his eye.

"Father Mac," Peter stood looking awkward. "A word?"

His superior stopped smiling.


	2. Dont Anger The Woman Holding The Knife

Peter walked into a virtually empty bar. He caught Assumpta's eye and gestured towards the kitchen awkwardly.

"Well?" Assumpta glared.

"I've spoken to Fr. Mac"

"Oh yeah? About?" Assumpta turned away and began fiercely chopping vegetables. She could guess.

"Me, you." He faltered swallowing hard. "The temptation."

She turned looking furious "Is that what I am to you? A temptation? An object of lust? Is that what he told you to think?"

"Sometimes people need to be told what to think Assumpta!"

"No, they can think for themselves!" She was shouting now. She took a deep breath and calmly picked up the knife.

Peter lowered his voice. "I'm going on retreat?"

"When?"

"Tomorrow, ten o'clock."

"Fine. The play?" Assumpta's voice was hard

"Is still on." Peter sighed. "I don't want this to change anything."

"Just go."

"Assumpta..."

"Leave."

"You're just overemotional."

"Get out of my bar!" she yelled hands shaking.


	3. What Are Friends For?

Assumpta was standing in Fitzgerald's the morning after the play. She glanced at the clock. It was five to ten; walking across to the window she gazed out at the deserted bus stop.

"Morning Assumpta" Her thoughts were interrupted by Niamh breezing through the door .She turned, surprised. "You were wonderful last night, why didn't you stay afterwards"

"Thanks. I was a bit tired, thought I'd get an early night." She tried to sound casual.

"All that passion." Niamh teased, a girlish grin spread across her face. "Was he a good kisser?"

"Niamh!" Assumpta laughed in shock. "What kind of question is that?"

"One you don't want to answer" She raised her eyebrows. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Assumpta shook her head. "Well if you ever do need to talk." She smiled kindly and left

Assumpta glanced at the clock five past, she'd missed seeing him leave.


	4. This Is Not Just Food

Assumpta stood wearily behind the bar, business wasn't exactly booming. An elderly couple were sipping coffee in the corner but they were close to leaving. The last week had dragged by, days passing monotonously, too much time to think. She had been oddly lonely. Assumpta started as Peter walked in, he was taller than she remembered.

"Hiya." He smiled warmly. "Where is everyone?"

"Padraigs watching some footy match with Kevin, and Siobhan and Brendan have gone to Cilldargan for dinner."

Peter raised his eyebrows. She smiled.

"What's on the menu tonight? I'm starving."

Assumpta leaned towards him.

"Traditionally cured Scottish salmon with creamy mustard and dill sauce." Her voice was alluring; her gaze captivating.

Peter's mouth was watering. His resolve, so recently strengthened, was fading fast but he had to keep his feelings to himself. Assumpta wasn't making it easy.


	5. Take Good Care Of My Baby

A.N: So you're probably looking at this thinking "She's cheated, this isn't 150 words! However I am the author and I hereby decree this is not cheating but A Double Bill! Yay!

Peter was standing in his kitchen late at night holding a newborn baby. He had found him abandoned in the driveway and immediately called Doc. Ryan who gave him a check and was satisfied nothing was amiss.

There was sharp knock at the door; he pulled it open to find Assumpta staring confusedly at him.

"Oh, you're ok, I saw the Doc.'s car and I thought maybe you'd had a…" Her voice trailed off at the sound of a small cry. "A baby?" She looked surprised.

Assumpta took the baby into her arms extremely carefully, she held it gingerly.

"I suppose he's kind of cute if you're into that sort of thing."

"Don't listen to her," Peter told the baby. "She's a big softie really."

"I've called the social worker," Michael came back into the room looking surprised to see Assumpta. "She'll be round to collect the wee fella in the morning. Do you mind keeping an eye on him till then?"

"I'll do my best."

"I'll give you a hand if you like," Assumpta offered, unsure whether it was actually a good idea. "See if I can discover any mothering instincts."

"That would be great."

Assumpta sank onto the sofa which made her feel a little more secure. Peter came and sat next to her smiling at the baby. Secretly, Assumpta was quite enjoying herself.

"He's so tiny!" Peter remarked.

They sat in silence for a while, Peter watching the baby, Assumpta luxuriating in the feeling of warmth and closeness. She woke a few hours later shocked to find her head resting on Peter's chest, his arm curled round her waist. Peter had also jerked awake as the baby, still safely cradled in Assumpta's arms started to cry. The embarrassed withdrawal of his arm left Assumpta slightly disappointed.


	6. Confessions:4 until 5

"Peter." Assumpta blushed prettily.

"Hi, Niamh." He smiled at them both and turned to Assumpta. "How are you?"

"Oh grand, yourself?"

"Tired, but I'm sure you can sympathise."

Niamh shot Assumpta a look.

"I needed to talk to Brendan." Peter moved down the bar.

Niamh pulled Assumpta into the kitchen."What's going on at all?"

Assumpta frowned. "What?"

"It sounded like you'd been up all night with the priest."

"Oh, that," She smiled.

Niamh looked scandalised "You didn't?"

"No of course not! We were looking after an abandoned baby" Assumpta explained everything. "So…" She probed.

"Well, he's a priest, if you were seducing him I'd have to protest but he really loves you."

"I have to be certain." Assumpta sighed.

"But sure, you love him?"

"I think I must." Assumpta almost glowed as she said it.

"Leave it to me." Niamh smiled mischievously before leaving. "Father, are you free for dinner tomorrow?"


	7. Quigley Means Power Or Not

AN: Sorry this took so long but if its any consolation its another double bill!

"Ambrose!" Niamh called up the stairs. "Will you light the candles?" She checked her watch, fifteen minutes. She grinned in anticipation; she really had pulled out all the stops for Assumpta. At that moment she heard the doorbell ring.

"Father, Assumpta come in." Ambrose smiled; he was completely oblivious to his wife's schemes.

Ten minutes later they were all sitting round the table, Peter and Niamh one side Assumpta and Ambrose opposite. Niamh had served what promised to be a delicious meal and everything was going to plan. Suddenly all the lights went out and they were plunged into darkness.

"Oh dear," Ambrose peered out into the night. "The whole village is out."

Right on cue the phone rang, Niamh jumped up and few minutes later came rushing back into the room.

"Ambrose, we're needed at my fathers. The big eejit's got himself stuck in the garage, the doors are electric."

They both left hurriedly Niamh apologizing and bidding Peter and Assumpta not to let the food get cold. They ate in companionable silence for a few minutes smiling across the table at each other and stealing glances.

"Well this is cosy." Assumpta smirked. "I'd love to see Fr. Mac's face, a candlelight dinner."

"Only because of a power cut." Peter looked slightly uncomfortable.

Assumpta snorted derisively. "I'll bet that wasn't a coincidence."

Peter frowned. "Are you suggesting Niamh could arrange a power cut?"

"Peter she's a Quigley, she could arrange a snow storm in Brazil!"

"But why?" He was looking at her intensely.

Assumpta took as sip of wine. She could tell him everything or skirt round it.

"Because she's a hopeless romantic." She said, she knew was stalling.

"And she thinks we…" He tailed off as she nodded. "Oh."

"And do you?" Peter looked grave as she nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Ok, so I have decided that the word limit has served its purpose (to make chapters look less daunting to write) and that I am so into this story I don't need it. Yay! That doesn't necessarily mean chapters will be longer but they probably will.

Secondly to Brigid, I can't send you a little note saying thanks for your reviews but I really do appreciate them. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

_Assumpta took as sip of wine. She could tell him everything or skirt round it._

"_Because she's a hopeless romantic." She said, she knew she was stalling._

"_And she thinks we…" He tailed off as she nodded. "Oh."_

"_And do you?" Peter looked grave as she nodded._

Chapter 8

"Weird, isn't it? How something can be so depressing yet exhilarating at the same time." He reached across the table taking her hand in his. "I'm sorry; this is going to be very hard."

"Oh?" The candlelight flickered across Assumpta's deliberately impassive face.

"But I know it's going to be worth it." Peter sounded convinced but Assumpta was frowning.

"Peter, I still don't know how you feel." She studied his face.

"Assumpta, are you serious?" He left his seat and, never letting go of her hand, came to crouch next to her. "I went away to clear my mind of you but I missed you so much I nearly came home more than once. Sometimes when Fitzgerald's is busy, I come in just to watch you chatting to customers, smiling, laughing. When its not, I come in to spend time alone with you. To have your undivided attention, even for a few minutes, makes my day." He smiled at her sheepishly. "When they tried to transfer me I was so angry, but so scared as well, scared that I would never see you again and what that would do to me. Looking after that baby, waking up together, I just knew I wanted more than anything to wake up with you in my arms for the rest of my life."

Assumpta let the breath she had been holding go, she smiled, looking amused. "You couldn't have mentioned this before?" She joked.

Peter stood up and Assumpta followed suit wrapping her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes and leaned forward their lips met and she could momentarily forget her countless emotions, revelling instead in her love for the man in front of her.

"I do apologize for my wife, she seems to be under the illusion that…" Ambrose trailed off. "Oh." He stood in the doorway looking shocked.

Niamh stopped hissing at him and let out a delighted squeal.


	9. You Want Me To What

AN: Apologises for the ridiculously long time this took to get up, I have been insanely busy. However the next chap. is almost finished. Yay!

"Thank you for the lovely dinner." Peter put his arm around Assumpta's shoulders as they started to walk out of the room.

"It was our pleasure, wasn't it Ambrose?" Niamh was beaming.

"Oh, I, yes." Ambrose still looked stunned, he tried again, unconvincingly. "We must do this again sometime."

Assumpta felt the laughter rise in her chest but stifled it, it wasn't just Ambrose's face it was the whole surreal situation.

They stepped out into the night still walking side by side barely a gap between them, they wondered contentedly down the road towards Peter's house.

He turned the key in the lock and slowly pushed open the red door. "You coming in?" He asked trying to sound casual.

"I wasn't just walking you home." Assumpta gave him a wry smile and strode confidently into the dark house. She began filling the kettle at the tap and placed it on the stove.

Peter, who had followed her in stood in the kitchen doorway entranced. He was barely able to grasp the idea she wanted to be with him, let alone that she was standing in his kitchen making them tea.

"Mugs?" She was looking at him enquiringly. He shook himself from the daze and opened the cupboard handing her two mugs. Peter, realising how dark it still was took the matches from beside the stove and set about lighting candles in the lounge and kitchen at the same time drawing the curtains. He bent and holding a match to the balled up sheets of newspaper in the fireplace watched the flame grow, the glow spreading.

Assumpta entered the room carrying two steaming mugs of tea, as she placed them on the small table the light in the kitchen flickered back into life. Peter reached for the light switch.

"No, leave it off." Assumpta looked up at him.

An hour and a half later they sat in companionable silence Assumpta's legs tucked up on the sofa, Peter's chin resting on the top of her head. They were both gazing into the fire.

"Peter?" Assumpta said softly. He moved slightly in reply. "I should really be getting back, Brendan's looking after the bar and it's nearly eleven.

"Ok" He said moving to get up. "I'll walk you."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"I insist."

Assumpta pulled on her jacket, she began to open the door but Peter's hand on hers stopped her in her tracks. He moved closer and kissed her.

"I love you." He said a boyish grin spreading across his face.

"Go on with you!" she laughed opening the door. But Peter knew how she felt, her smile said everything.

As they walked down the road Assumpta looked up at him. "Peter," she began seriously wondering if she had the nerve to finish the question. She almost stopped herself but she had to know. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go and see Fr. Mac, tomorrow." Peter seemed to know exactly what she had meant.

"Good." He sensed her relief.

"I don't want you to be my mistress," Unsure of quite what it was he was doing and shocking himself he took a deep breath. "I want you to be my wife."


	10. A Friend In Need

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, unless I write an Epilogue this is likely to be the penultimate chapter, sorry it took so long! Enjoy!

_As they walked down the road Assumpta looked up at him. "Peter," she began seriously wondering if she had the nerve to finish the question. She almost stopped herself but she had to know. "What are you going to do?"_

"_I'm going to go and see Fr. Mac, tomorrow." Peter seemed to know exactly what she had meant._

"_Good." He sensed her relief._

"_I don't want you to be my mistress," Unsure of quite what it was he was doing and shocking himself he took a deep breath. "I want you to be my wife."_

- - -

"Peter." Assumpta sounded completely stunned; her voice was soft with shock as she stood motionless looking intently up at him.

"Assumpta, I stand here with no money, no job, not even a ring. I have nothing to offer you. But I love you and I'll go on loving you this year, next year, and all the years to come." He looked down at her his heart pounding in his chest.

Assumpta tried to order her thoughts; all sorts of ideas were flying around her mind. "Peter, we've barely been outside the village together. I love you but I can't do this. I'm sorry; it's all happening too fast. I'm not ready for this."

Peter stood numb with disappointment as he watched her run the last few metres into the pub, closing the blue door behind her, not looking back. He began to walk dejectedly back home, cursing himself for being such a fool.

Inside Fitzgerald's Assumpta swept past Siobhan, Padraig and Brendan. She pushed through the door and into the kitchen as hot tears began to spill down her face. The three exchanged glances and Brendan strode towards the kitchen.

He pushed open the door to find Assumpta bent over the sink, her back to him.

"Assumpta, are you alright?" he asked sounding concerned.

"I'm fine." She managed, not turning round.

"Only if there's anything I can do…"

"Right." She gasped.

Brendan frowned looking anxious but knew better than to pursue the matter any further at the moment.

"Ok." He said quietly, shutting the door.

Assumpta remained closeted in the kitchen until she heard them leave. She walked slowly into the empty bar carefully locking all the doors and sighing heavily. If only she could turn back time, an hour ago she had been blissfully happy. But was it her own fault? She had been too scared to say yes, unsure she could trust herself to commit her whole life to him; she didn't want to let him down. But yet, she never felt more at home than when they were together. Peter was the one she wanted to have a life with, have a family with. Assumpta knew that however strong her feelings for Peter were now, they had to be tested. One night couldn't be the basis for a lifelong relationship. She knew she had done the right thing but that didn't make it hurt any less.

Assumpta woke the next morning feeling completely sapped of energy, she had no idea what was happening anymore, no idea where they stood. She dragged herself out of bed and dressed unenthusiastically. She let Fionn out of the kitchen and sat for a moment deep in thought. She was roused from her reflections by Niamh once again letting herself in.

"Assumpta." Her tone was one of great concern. "I just spoke to Brendan; he said you were in an awful state last night, what on earth happened?"

"Niamh, shouldn't you be up at the school?"

"Brendan said to come down here."

"Ganging up on me?" Assumpta asked with the faintest half-smile.

"Come on; tell me what happened between you two, I'll put the kettle on."

They made their way into the kitchen and Assumpta sat down as Niamh busied herself filling the kettle.

"I want to know everything, right from the beginning."

Assumpta sighed but began her story. "It was perfect, the atmosphere over dinner was so…" She trailed off. "Intimate. Thank you by the way , perfectly timed power cut how did you manage it?"

"Oh," Niamh said lightly. "A friend of a friend knew someone." She smiled. "Go on."

"He made this amazing declaration, saying how much he loved me, it took my breath away." She paused knowing Niamh was savouring every last detail. " We kissed and then you and Ambrose came back."

Niamh pulled a face. "Sorry."

Assumpta just shook her head and carried on. "We walked to Peter's house and he lit a fire we turned all the lights out and spent a whole hour talking, being close, just enjoying each other."

Niamh raised her eyebrows but one look at Assumpta reminded her how upset her friend was. But then Assumpta started to smile, a slightly bashful smile.

"Then he kissed me, really kissed me. I don't know where he learnt it." She joked.

"That good?" Niamh said incredulously.

Assumpta nodded. Her expression changed as she continued.

"I said I had to get back and he said he'd walk me. He told me he was going to see Fr. Mac. today and then out of the blue he asked me to, to…"

"No!" Niamh cried shocked. "He proposed?"

Assumpta nodded again.

"And you said no." Realisation flooded her voice.

Assumpta looked resolutely up at the ceiling and tried to get a grip on her emotions, she blinked determinedly.

Niamh patted her hand kindly. "Come on now, its not that bad. He'll ask you again. Look at me and Ambrose. Peter loves you, it's obvious how much and a little thing like this wouldn't change that. He's probably blaming himself right now; if he isn't round here by two o'clock I'll be very surprised."

Gratitude was swelling enormously in Assumpta's chest. "Thanks Niamh."

"Anytime." She smiled. "Now, I have a hoard of unruly children to deal with. Keep me posted."


	11. No Happy Ending

AN: Well once again, it's been a shockingly long time since I last updated, but you may be pleased to know that when I sat down to plan the rest of this story out (oh yes, it has been done, miracles happen

AN: Well once again, it's been a shockingly long time since I last updated, but you may be pleased to know that when I sat down to plan the rest of this story out (oh yes, it has been done, miracles happen! Although to be fair I have lost the plan!) I realised I would definitely need another chapter after this and then an epilogue. But for now, enjoy!

Chapter 11: No Happy Ending

"Well I can't say I'm not disappointed. You were a good priest, or so I've heard." Father Mac. shot him a penetrating look.

"Consider this my last attempt to be a good priest." Peter smiled.

"Very amusing, but I doubt many will see it that way. You realise that?"

"Of course, but..." Peter began before being cut off by Fr. Mac.

"Although I suppose you fancy yourself to be in love or some such nonsense."

Peter gritted his teeth. "With all due respect Fr. Macanally, I don't think it's for you to pass judgement on the authenticity of my relationship with Assumpta Fitzgerald." He could feel the anger rising in his chest and he was struggling to control himself.

"To be brutally honest, Father Clifford, it seems clear to me that Assumpta Fitzgerald is not the settling down type and that you are likely to be disappointed."

He really was infuriating, Peter thought. "And it seems clear to me that you don't know Assumpta Fitzgerald at all, because if you did you would know that she does want to get married as do I."

Father Mac. seemed to consider him for a moment, he looked as if he was trying to decide whether this could really be true. With a last hint of his usual calculating frown he opened his mouth to speak.

"In that case, I wish you both very well."

He held out his hand across the desk, Peter hesitated for a split second before shaking it and turning to leave.

"Thank you, Father."

"I'll forward you request, along with my personal advice to the bishop. From there it will be sent to Rome and the final decision will be made," said Father Mac. returning to his usual business like tone. "I assume you are able to continue with your duty for a few days until your replacement arrives?"

"Yes Father."

"And I have your assurances that your vows have been and will be kept."

"Yes father, you don't need to worry." Peter left closing the door behind him and breathing a sigh of relief. One down, one to go.

Peter stood nervously outside Fitzgerald's trying to work up the courage to enter, taking a deep breath he pushed open the door. Catching sight of Assumpta leaning against the cash register he smiled hesitantly and, seeing that there was no one at the bar, moved towards her.

"Assumpta, I'm sorry, about last night. I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that; it was stupid, I shouldn't have said it and I love you even more for hearing me out again now."

"Peter." She said quietly. Her expression was one of deep embarrassment as she leant towards him. "Behind you."

Peter's feelings of relief turned to those of horror as he turned to see Brendan sitting at a table in the corner with a sandwich and a pint in front of him, a bemused look on his face.

"Brendan." His shock was obvious. "Hi, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine, Father." He said lightly, a grin spreading across his face. "Don't mind me, you've obviously got something important to say."

Peter could see he was trying not to laugh.

"Yes, well, I don't want to interrupt your lunch." He attempted a smile.

"Peter?"

He turned slightly relieved.

"Do you want to come through?"

He hurried into the kitchen and shut the door behind him. He smiled bashfully at Assumpta.

"I really mucked that one up, didn't I?"

"It couldn't have been a lot worse," She was being surprisingly calm about it. "It was sweet though." She smiled warmly.

He moved towards her enveloping her in a tight hug. He bent his head to whisper in her ear.

"You're just a big softie under that prickly publican exterior."

"Yeah well, don't let on, I have a reputation to uphold."

They stayed that way, in contented silence, for a few minutes until Peter spoke.

"Thank you."

"What for?" Assumpta asked curiously.

"For making me the happiest I've ever been."

"Oh, Peter." Her vision went a little blurry and her breath caught in her throat, so she did the only thing she could think of. She hit him gently on the arm and attempted a small laugh.

"I mean it." He looked at her earnestly. "I've never felt so…" He seemed to search for the word. "Whole." He said simply.

She rose up on her toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Now get going. I've got a bar to run." But she stayed enclosed in his arms.

"Ok, I have to start sorting out the house."

"Ok."

Peter left and after a few moments reflection, Assumpta wandered back into the bar.

"Assumpta!" exclaimed Brendan cheerfully. "I'll have another pint please, when you get a minute. You're obviously busy at the moment what with seducing the clergy and all that." He grinned broadly.

Assumpta just smiled, ignoring him. Anyone else would have felt the full force of her wrath, but Brendan was different, on a good day he could get away with almost anything. And this was an excellent day.

Was.

At nine o'clock that evening Peter burst into the bar. His eyes were red and he looked upset. He rushed into the kitchen where Assumpta and Niamh were chatting; Niamh sitting at the table, Assumpta drying a few glasses.

"Peter?" Thoughts started speeding through Assumpta's head as she turned to see him standing there. She instinctively walked over and held him close. "What's happened?"

"It's my mother, she's dying."

"Oh no." If possible Assumpta held him even tighter.

"I have to go back."

"Of course." Assumpta said immediately.

"Come with me." He said after a short pause.

"Oh Peter, I can't"

"Please," He said looking into her eyes. "I want her to meet you."

"The bar…" Assumpta said feebly.

Niamh coughed. While the scene before her had been unfolding she hadn't moved from her chair, partly out of curiosity and partly because she hadn't wanted to disturb them by getting up and leaving.

"I'd be happy to mind the bar for a couple of weeks."

"Thank you Niamh." Peter said sincerely, Assumpta shot her a grateful glance.

"So you'll come?" He sounded unsure.

"Of course I will." Assumpta took his hand in hers. "You need me."

His lips twitched in the smallest smile. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"Try to get some sleep, I'll drive us to Dublin and we can get a flight to Manchester first thing tomorrow morning."

"Flights? Assumpta, what about the cost?"

"I have just enough emergency money to cover it. Is there somewhere we can stay?" She wasn't going to hear any arguments.

"I'll stay at my mothers house, perhaps you should stay with my sister."

"Sure, if she'll have me."

"I'm sure she'll be pleased to. But Assumpta I can't let you pay."

She fixed him with a stern look. "Peter, its only money, there are more important things."

"I know but I wouldn't feel right taking…"

"Look," She interrupted. "We can discuss this another time. Go home, pack, and try to get some rest." She smiled. "I'll pick you up at six."

"It's a date." He said smiling a little. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry Peter." Niamh said sympathetically as he turned to leave. He nodded to her before walking quickly through the bar and out into the night.

Niamh touched Assumpta's shoulder before going back into the bar and starting to pull pints.

"Is everything all right Niamh?" asked Siobhan interestedly.

"Peter has to go back to England, his mothers dying."

Everyone made sympathetic noises. Once the noise had died down again, Padraig turned to Niamh.

"But sure, why did he come here?"

"He was looking for me." Niamh said easily. "If you must know he needed me to visit someone while he was away."

Brendan surveyed her with respect, he knew she was lying and couldn't help but admire her loyalty.


	12. The Next Wonderful Adventure

**A/N: Again apologies for the ridiculous delay but I hope you enjoy the end. Thanks for reading!**

They had been in England three days; Peter was staying in his mother's house but spent the days at the hospital with her, and his evenings at Rose's house with Assumpta. The two women had hit it off almost immediately. They were very different but each reflected the other well. Rose lived very comfortably with her husband and two small daughters in a large house barely five minutes walk from her mother's. Even before she knew who Assumpta was and what she meant to Peter, she had welcomed her warmly as a friend. She had been thrilled to discover the truth behind Assumpta's appearance, and nowhere near as shocked as they had expected her to be.

Her supportiveness was encouraging, particularly to Assumpta who was feeling slightly nervous about meeting Peter's family, especially his mother. It turned out that she had nothing to worry about; Iris Clifford was, if possible, even more amiable than her son. She chatted and laughed with Assumpta for almost an hour before suddenly becoming very tired and quiet.

Assumpta had noticed how frail she had looked when they had visited that morning. Everybody had been making an effort to keep cheerful especially in front of the children but along with the hidden sadness there was a wonderful camaraderie within the family, something Assumpta had never really experienced before_._ Rose who was sitting next to her interrupted this train of thought.

"Are you and Peter going to get married?"

They were all alone in the house; the children had been shipped off to the cinema with their father, and Peter was at the hospital with his brother Jacob who Assumpta had met the previous evening.

Assumpta pondered the question for a moment; it wasn't like her to open up, especially to someone she'd only just met, but Rose seemed like someone you could trust.

"I hope so." She smiled.

"He'll definitely ask you, he's very traditional."

"He already has once."

"No!" Rose leaned forward interestedly. "When?"

"The same night he told me how he felt."

"Ergh, men!" Rose let out a frustrated noise. "That is so tactless, couldn't you

just hit them sometimes?"

Assumpta laughed. "Believe me, I've been close a few times."

"But if he asked you again now?"

Before Assumpta could answer, the phone rang. Rose swept out into the kitchen. She returned a few moments later looking grave.

"It's not good, we need to get to the hospital."

Assumpta stood up awkwardly. "Perhaps it should just be family."

"You are family, Mum thinks so." Rose said firmly. "Anyway, Peter needs you."

"I'm not sure she would want…"

"If she didn't, why would she leave you her engagement ring?"

"But surely Peter..."

"No, you." Rose picked up her car keys. "Get your coat, then."

"Right." Assumpta was touched.

They were silent in the car during the short drive to the hospital but as they were parking Assumpta looked over at Rose.

"Thank you." She felt it needed saying.

"Anytime." Rose smiled slightly as they hurried towards the doors.

As Assumpta sat with the Cliffords gathered around Iris's bed, she felt an overwhelming mixture of emotions; sadness, a compassion towards Peter, and a comforting warmth which came from the feeling that she truly was part of a family.

A week and a half later Assumpta and Peter were sitting on the deck of a ferry back home. All the business had completed in Manchester, the funeral had been held, the will read, and promising to stay in touch they had decided to head home.

The sea reflected the grey of the sky as the boat cut through the water, the salty taste carried on the light breeze. The bench on which they were sitting looked out across the rapidly disappearing mainland and they were holding hands in a companionable silence. With an air of importance Peter turned to face her.

"I was formally released from my vows yesterday." He seemed very calm and comfortable with the idea.

"Oh?" Assumpta was a little surprised; over the past few days it had seemed like he'd never even been a priest. "What does that mean exactly?"

"It means I can do this whenever I want." He smiled, leaning towards her he brushed his lips against hers, she curled her arm around his neck and deepened the kiss. When they pulled apart she reached into her bag seemed to search for something then pulled her hand out, it was curled around something and Peter watched curiously.

"Your mother left me her engagement ring; I think it was a subtle hint." She chuckled quietly and placed it into his hand. "You can ask me now."

"But I thought…"

"Quite a lot's happened since then Peter, I've had time to think."

"You're sure?"

"Why don't you ask me and find out?" She sighed.

He stared at her slightly disbelievingly for a second before dropping onto one knee.

"Assumpta Fitzgerald, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"I'd love to."

He returned to his seat and, smiling broadly, slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Whatever will Fr. Mac. say? Assumpta said lightly.

"Oh I doubt he'll be very surprised. I already told him I was going to marry you."

She looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"That was very confident, especially as I'd turned you down only the night before."

He smiled at her. "You've got to have a little faith, Assumpta."


End file.
